Beaudie
Beaudie is pirate, head musician of the Dark Skull Pirates, and an angel. Appearence Beau is tall, clean, 22 year old, with golden blond hair. Since Beau is an angel, he will of course have angel wings. He wears water tribe style clothing, with a black sash at his waist. Sometimes, Beau sports a black sword pack, along with other various hats that suit his interest. He was blue eyes and is usually in a good mood, so is always smiling. Beau might look like a very soft person, but he's happy to be around his friends and is excited in the face of adventure. Personality His personality is one that flucuates. Most of the time he is calm, cool, and collected, but when trouble strikes he'll do whatever it takes to see that the job gets done. Beau can be a very competitive person, which can be his drive, and his weakness, but as long as his friends are by his side, everything should go smoothly. Beau loves to be a caring and thoughful person, who wants everything to think he's a good guy, which is great because he loves to get just the right amount of attention. He wears his Jolly Roger on his back, right above his sword pack to show the others to show respect to his beloved crew. Relationships Dark Skull Pirates Beau is the former head musican of his crew, but was also known for being a part time chef, and an ex-swordsmen. The safety of his crew was one of the top priorities of Beaudie. Now that the crew is disbanned, Beau travels with his captain around the world seeking for adventure and treasure. Hippie S. Rock Captain of the crew and long time friend, Hippie has brought such excitement in to Beaus' life by giving him the oppertunity of a lifetime, serving under him, but also being his equal. On such occasions Hippie and Beau have sword fights to test each others strengths, and help each other get better. Beau wants nothing more, but to be proud of his captain for going after his dream of becoming the Pirate King. Hippie is an amazing person who is quite talented in the art of drawing. Smakallon Another one of Beaus' close friends, Smak is a very funny person who is both caring and powerful. While Hippie and Smak both weild the power of the Devil Fruit, they hold massive amounts of power within them. Beau strides whenever he trains to one day be able to match Smak in a fight, and or bounty count. Smak is one gifted soul when it comes to making clothes, given he had made some of Beaus' entire outfits. Jasontyler One of Beaus' close adventure pals outside of the crew. Jason is a cyborg, who makes amazing places for the crew to come visit. (AKA Outer Rims, 16, etc.) Beau and jason have become tight over the years and have been able to count on each other for various things. Jason loves to be in charge, which is where his gift of leadership comes in. Beaus' life would be dumbed down quite a bit if Jason wasn't the one to originally introduced Beau to Hippie and Smak, later becoming DSP, which before was a group of builders that still work now called, The Xexeon Team. (Didn't try to say TXT was a first version of DSP if thats what you though.) Platydude Platy might be one of the oddest of us, but through his unlimited emoticons and snippy remarks, platy has a huge heart and would do anything for his friends. Platy, or Platis, as he is sometimes called, has gray skin and is a Platian, from the planet Platia. Platy has the ability of gravity due to the Devil fruit which allows him to be able to move massive things out of the ground and into the sky. Platis has many nick-names, but has all ways been a valued member to us, and a true friend. Abilities and Powers Flight Due to his wings, Beau can use them to soar through the skies and also use them as weapons in his attacks. Haki Beau was trained by Hippie and Smak in this art and has slowly developed his senses in it. Swordsmanship Trained in the sword, Beau can use one to two swords depending on the situation. Unfortunetly, he hasn't had the chance to use his skills lately, so until his next battle, he will contunue on to be a swords collector. Jewel Sense Beau is a master at figuring out where the most and best jewels and gems in the world would be found. He also loves to stop at local markets and shop when his crew docks to buy and trade his goods with others. History Beaudie grew up in a pocket universe on a the planet of Aiur. These lands were filled with lush forests and beautiful lakes and streams. There were also deserts and volcanoes as some of the rest of nature, but they lied fairly dormant. Beau grew up in the Nobles. He was a rich child who had everything he could want. He should have, he was one of the Six Sages of Nature. (Beau is the sage of the forest.) One day, something terrible happened. A black hole had entered close to their home planet. Mass destruction broke loose. Whirlpools raptured around, volcanoes erupted, the forest burned to the ground. Everyone was in evacuation. His parents led him and his little sister Jessica to an emperial ship. They got on and flew away as fast as we could. Once they escaped the atmosphere, his parents thought we were safe, but they looked to the side and saw that the black hole had grown, and was slowly trying to swallow the ship. There was no where to go. The ship didn't have enough power to make it out alive. The two of them looked at each other, wide eyed. They knew what had to be done. They put him and his sister in seperate escape pods, his mother took off her sapphire neclace and placed it around his neck. She kissed his head and shut the door. Due to the turbulence the module inside the machine sprayed him with sleeping gas to pass him out so he wouldn't have to endure the ride. He blacked out. Next thing he knew he was on a new planet, on an island. The natives found his pod and took him with them to be part of the village. They treated him like he was a gift from the heavens. After 18 years, on his 21st birthday, his care taker Anna, gave him a flute carved of the finest wood found on his home planet that he'd barely remembered at his age, and a note from his true parents about the location of around where his sister would have crashed or had been. Filled with anger, beaudie left the village a note, took the neccessary supplies, and left, looking for a way to find his sister. Beau traveled many days over the ocean until finally making it to Italy, where he was mesmerised by all the sights and wonders. He stopped by a cafe for lunch, and found himself a new friend by the name Jason. Not knowing by his growing up that telling a a new stranger his voyage was something that was not normally done, he spoke firm and relaxed. Jason didn't seem surprised at all, and offered to give him a lift and help him with his journey. The duo traveled to many far off places, but never found Jessica. Eventually they came to roblox and met Smak, Hippie, etc. and set up Xexeon Team. Beau likes to keep quiet about his past to not worry his friends, but he knows one day the day will come to go out and once again search for her. Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Dark Skull Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen